shillahqfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestiary
CAUTION: Research is currently limited and values are a rough estimate.... be warned. But they are as accurate as can be atm!! *'For Life Values i have used (Greater Than) x and (Less Than) x' for the sake of not knowing the exact values. You WILL be hit back if u hit Equal to or Less than the first value, and are guaranteed not to get kill the critter if u hit for Equal to or Greater than the second value. More time will be needed to conclude these numbers... *Max Hit columns will be in the format as follows: () *The column labeled "x.xx% Max Hit" will be used for determining Max Hits while wearing a Suggested/Maximum Armor % Value that you could have while training in said area, with the same format as stated above. 'SHILLATOWN' *I wonder if this creature still takes all of your gold like it used to. ALLEY DROPS *'Rabid Dog: Dog's Tail ( Heals for 9 )' *'Sq'uirrel: Squirrel Hide Set ( 1 of each armor piece armor per piece ) 'OUTSKIRTS' 'DROPS' *'Bat': Spicy Bat Wings ( heals for 18 ) *'Mimic: Aqua Sapphire ( Rare spawn monster )' 'SEWERS' 'DROPS' *'Mimic: Azure Diamond ( Rare spawn monster )' *'Warrior: Whey Bread ( Heals for 36), Warrior Throwing Knives ( Rare drop )' *Fear: NO DROP ( Found in SE corner of sewers when u have the Quest ) 'CANALS' 'DROPS' *Terror Rat: BBQ Rat Toes (2) [ Heals for 70 ] 'Outer Bog' 'DROPS' *Bog Lurker: Contaminated Saliva ( Heals for 135 ) *Mutant Frog: Contaminated Saliva Inner Bog 'DROPS' *Swamp Tree: Enchanted Dead Wood, Moss Wafers (2) [ Heals for 160 ] 'DRAKMOR CASTLE' #'Found only on last spot of Narrow Corridor' #'Found only on last spot of Level One' #'This armor % is acquired through forging the drops from the Rookie Guard. You should have' Fitted Silver Neckband, Gauntlets of Dwarf Gunk, Shimmering Cloak, and Crab armors for the rest. #'This armor% is acquired by wearing all of whats in *3* and grabbing what the Castle Guard drops to replace Crab armors. It's difficult to forge Castle Guard drops because of what u need to do it. This will require the help of a much stronger player.' #'This armor% is acquired by wearing all of whats in *4* and grabbing what the Elite Guard drops to replace any non-silver armors. ' #'This armor% is acquired by wearing all of whats in *5* and forging your Silver Chain Mail, Leggings, and Shield'. Even at this point it will be near impossible to obtain a full set of forged armor without the help of a much stronger player. 'DROPS' *'Rookie Guard': Silver Chain Neckband (2.19%), Silver Chain Gauntlets (3.66%), Cooked Meat (23.4%) *'Castle Guard': Silver Chain Boots (2.7%), Silver Chain Helm (2.2%), Steel Enforced Shield (3%), Cooked Meat (20%) *'Elite Guard': Guard Sword (1.09%), Blue Amulet (1.27%), Silver Chain Mail (.37%), Silver Chain Leggings (1.09%), Cooked Meat (30.17%) *'Dragon Whelp': Loose Scale (5.29%) 'HAUNTED HOUSE' *Unless you have the help of a stronger character to get you a Unicorn Horn you will not be able to get armor over 18.98%. (However, the forged Silver Horned Helm will put you at 19.84% if you do happen to get one). So i will just leave the armored Max Hit at 18.98% for this reason. You can expect hits to be ever so slightly lower if u acquire the helm. ^_^ 'DROPS' *'Wandering Bones': Fresh Flesh (2) (48.72%) *'Banshee: '''Fresh Flesh (1) (29.16%) 'FOREST' 'DROPS' *'Black Snake': Snake Meat 'FOREST CLIFFS' 'DROPS' *'Stone Giant: Gold Crown, Green Scale Mail, Green Scale Neckband, Green Scale Leggings, Green Scale Boots, Green Scale Gauntlets '''FOREST TREE 'DROPS' *'White Hawk: '''Mermaid Scale, Talon *'Centaur': Pick 'CABIN' *'This area was hunted with 28% armor equiped.' * '''Warlock must be defeated to move into the underground.' DROPS 'UNDERGROUND' *'A pick must be equiped in weapon slot to dig in the underground.' *'A mermaid scale must be equiped in jewelry slot to enter the water. ' 'DROPS' 'MOUNTAIN TRAIL / PLATEAU' *'Pegasus Scout found only on the Mountain Plateau' 'DROPS' *'Bear': Half Eaten Fish *'Goat': Goat's Tail *'Pegasus Scout': Pegasus Wing (2), Thief Neck Manual, Mage Neck Manual 'OGRE CAVE' 'DROPS' *'Dumb Ogre': Ogre Pound Cake, Mage Glove Manual, Warrior Gauntlet Manual, Thief Glove Manual *'Dumber Stronger Ogre': Ogre Pound Cake (2), Ogre Club, Mage Glove Manual, Thief Glove Manual, Warrior Gauntlet Manual *'Dumbest Strongest Ogre': Ogre Pound Cake (3), Copper Ore, Thief Glove Manual, Mage Glove Manual, Warrior Gauntlet Manual 'DWARVEN VILLAGE' 'DROPS' *'Hydra: '''Dwarven Mithril Kilt, Dwarven Neckguard, Dwarven Rockpounder Gauntlets, Steel Dwarven Boots 'ALLURE LAKE' DROPS *'Dogfish''' Child: Mage Leg Manual *'Dogfish': Thief Leg Manual *'Dogfish Princess': Fishtails (2), Mage Leg Manual, Thief Leg Manual *'Dogfish Queen': Fishtails (3), Green Bracelet, Warrior Leg Manual, Mage Leg Manual 'PIRATE SHIP' 'DROPS' *'Pirate Gunner:' Grog, Hell Core, Mage Chest Manual, Thief Chest Manual, Warrior Chest Manual *'Pirate Lieutenant:' Thief Dual Blade Manual, Warrior Shield Manual *'Pirate Captain:' Grog (2), Mage Sandal Manual, Thief Shoe Manual, Warrior Boot Manual *'Dead Pirate Prisoner:' Grog, Mage Helmet Manual, Warrior Helmet Manual *'''Kraken: '''Azure Diamond, Black Obsidian